Welcome to Camp Shikon No Tama
by BleedingDemonofRed
Summary: Inu & the others are in tyhis camp for 2 weeks. Inuyasha and Kagome realizes their true love for eachother.Kagome turns into a cat demon during the "proccess".Mrs.Higurashi finds them doing it and gets furiuos.Everyone enters the Shikon Tournament. R
1. Being Forced Into Embarrassment

This is my 1st ff. In later chapters(more like about 3 or 4 )it will be a little intense. There are uses of non-proper language leave while u still can. Well................................................I hope u like it. R&R  
  
I do not own Inuyasha,Kagome,her mom,Sango,Miroku,Souta,Kouga,Naraku,Kanna,Kagura,Kaede(the young one is in this story),Kikiyo,Inu's mom,Sessomaru(is it spelled right?),the entertainment(shows,books,items,etc..)  
  
  
  
Ch.1:Being Forced Into Embarrassment  
  
"Kagome! It is almost time to go!", Her little bro, Souta, says as she lays on the bed. As she woke from the dream of her and a guy she was with, she recovers from the light he opened. Knowing that she would murder him for that, he runs down stairs. She wants to know why she woke up at 8:40 AM. "Damn! Now I remember. I have to go to this camp cause my mom is the counselor, and she said ' it would help with your social skills', the miko mocks for her mom's level of how big of an idiot she is. "I don't have any social skills, thats why everyone fears me!!", she grins with a evil smirk.  
  
"Kagomeeeeee! The bus is coming in 20 min. If you don't bring that ass down here in 10, I will ground you soooo long that your butt will be wrinkled before you could go on your first date!!!!" Knowing that she is serious, Kagome dressed into a pair of black jeans that fits tightly and caresses her legs. Then she put on a black t-shirt that says in red "If you like what you see, then you're a HENTAI!!" She came down and had cereal while watching a show about a girl who loves a hanyou.  
  
At 10 o'clock the bus came, and her mom stepped in and told everyone to settle down "Everybody,it is about a 45 min drive so settle down." Kagome brung her stuff for the summer. She is trying to find a seat, but about every seat is taken. Well...except for one, which is by a silver colored boy. He had a red cap on, a red muscle shirt, and blue jeans that made him look HOT!!! He noticed that she was staring at him. Being annoyed by this, he surprised her,"HEY! What are you looking at? WENCH!" She flusters a bit from his discovering. "Do you mind if I sit there?"  
  
"Yeah!! I would never let you sit by me, KIKIYO!"  
  
"Kikiyo!?I am not this Kikiyo, you damn jackass!!! MY NAME IS KAGOME! Ka-go-me!"   
  
He saw everybody staring at him, and then he blushes furiously from the embarrassment. But at that very moment, he started planning a way to get her back."I'm sorry. I thought you were a girl who follows me around like a stalker. You can sit here. By the way, isn't that councelor your mom?", he said in a loving, sincere voice. Very shocked at the sudden change of mood in his voice, she replied,"Yes, why?" He said,"Now I know how did you get beauty and strength.",trying to fool her into trusting him." Any way, what is your name?"

"Inuyasha." She asked him,"Doesn't that mean dog demon?"

All he said is,"Feh!" And then there was total silence between them.   
  
(35 min later)

Inuyasha thinks it is about time to execute his plan.   
Inuyasha asks her mom,"Hey! Kagome's mom can you tell us a 'story' about Kagome!"(A/N if you know their last name, please tell when reviewing)   
  
"Well..." (Kag thoughts NO!!! DON'T!!!) "She used to wet the bed..." (OH NO!!!!!!!!) "Until last year, but there's a bit of 'accidents' once in a while!" Everyone started laughing at her, and Kagome threatened to him,"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR DOING THAT!!" He taunts her," Yeah right! And what are you going to do,fat wench?"  
  
She moves near him and he moves away. They kept doing this until he is stopped by the metal wall. Then she moves her hands to massage his neck. He purrs at the sensation of her delicate touch, but she remembers why she is doing this. She reaches to the front of his neck with both hands and ,as he chuckles a bit from the slight tickling, chokes him.  
  
He tries to resist, but she is pinned right on top of him. So he says in a raspy voice," E-Ev-Everybody is looking at how you are positioned on me." She looks down, shocked from it, and quickly got off. A girl, who looks like Kagome, came and said," How dare you trying to steal my Inu-baby, bitch!" "Kikiyo! I am not your Inu-baby, so stop getting on my case!"

They got there just in because Kagome was about to kill Kikiyo for calling her a bitch. Kagome's mom, Inuyasha's mom, and Naraku is going to tell them their cabins.

This took me all night , so please R&R. If u liked it then review so I can make more.


	2. Feelings Between A Miko and A Hanyou par...

Even though I didnt get a whole lot of reviews( I wanted at least 3... pouting from the dissapointment). I will still write more.  
  
Thanks to a certain person, their last name is Higurashi( I hoped they spelled it right) The grouping of the cabins is very   
  
intresting.Wink, Wink I have a question for everyone. I've been reading other ff and all of them ahd hit me with a question:Are Inuyasha's   
  
eyes golden, amber, or chestnut? Are Kagome's eyes black, blue, dark blue, or chestnut? There are so much variations, that it is ripping my mind out   
  
Disclaimer: I wished I owned Inuyasha and the other charachters, but the only thing I own that is about them is the mind that made   
  
this story.  
  
Enjoy.R&R  
  
A/N About Kaede... I'm going to make her talk normal.( None of that thy, thou, thee, ye stuff)   
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Ch. 2 Feelings Between A Miko and A Hanyou part 1  
  
"Pipe down!! We will now tell you the people you have to be stuck with for what seems to be eternity.", Naraku said with a smirk  
  
of disgust from all of the whiney brats.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi proudly stepped up and announced the people(Kag thoughts Please not with him!/Inu thoughts Please not with her!/Kik  
  
thoughts Please with him!!)" In Naraku's cabin: Kagura, Kanna, and Sessomaru. In Inu's Mom cabin: Sango, Miroku, and Kouga. In my  
  
cabin: Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kikiyo."  
  
"Holy shitake! I have to be with him!", Kagome said in surprise. Inuyasha replied back," Well! Being with you isn't a walk in the  
  
park either!" "Inu-baby!! Come and take me into your arms." said Kikiyo passionatly. "NO WAY YOU LITTLE WENCH !!!" Inuyasha said. While  
  
Kag and Inu are still arguing, Kaede asks," Mrs. Higurashi? What cabin am I in?" "Well... You are asst. counselor, and since you know  
  
a lot about medicinal herbs, you will be the nurse. That means you will sleep in the Grand Cabin(It is a four-roomed cabin with A/C).  
  
Kagome said with excitment,"I want the one by the right window!" She unpacked a large piece of pink cloth with smaller ones, two  
  
pillows and a large pink, laced, fluffy blanket that smells of lavender. Inuyasha noticed the pleasant scent and started crawling to her  
  
bedding. As he started whiffing the sheets, Kagome asks in a seductive voice ,"Do you like what you smell?" "No! It's just that...why did  
  
you bring your whole bed?!?" Wanting to make fun of him, she replies,"Well...If you wanted to know soooo badly, my little cutie, cuddly  
  
(she starts getting carried away and drifts at how HOT he is), handsome, hot..." She began getting the dream she had earlier, but with Inuyasha.  
  
"Uhh...Kagome?"  
  
"...Oh! I brought it so I don't miss my bed!" "Awwww! The little miko misses her home! Feh!" said Inuyasha with great disgustat her. She was  
  
furious at him, so she followed her instincs and pounced at him, she does not care if Kikiyo is there. Seeing the conflict between them,   
  
Kikiyo stopped unpacking her items and fled to the bathroom to freshen up. Once again, he tries to resist, but she got a great hold of him.   
  
As the struggle continues on, Kagome accidentally(ly?) knocked off his baseball cap and discovers a surprise. "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!! They are  
  
so... KAWAII!!!!" She said with sparkles in her eyes of chestnut brown(?). He was shocked as she massaged his cute dog ears. Her breast rubs against  
  
his face, on accident. This made him growl from both the ears and his face. He did something unsuspected; he....  
  
!#$%&!#$%&!#$%&!#$%&!#$%&!#$%&!#$%!#$%&!#$%&!#$%&!#$%&!#$%&!#$%!#$%&!#$%&!#$%&&!#$%&!#$%&  
  
Yes!!! Since u didn' reveiw u suffer by a cliffhanger! HA!HA!HA! If you want the rest then R&R.  
  
I'm not trying to be a bad guy, but stories need attention too.   
  
Until next time! ;) ;) ;) 


	3. Feelings Between A Miko and A Hanyou par...

I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, but it is so fun to make people e-mail me to continue, not to make fun of you people. I should of warned you it is going to be a two-parter, but thats how evil a youkai can be when it comes to a cliffy.  
  
I know I have made Kagome into a maniac, but this is my story. I should of told you their ages on the 1st ff, but I forgot to. Now their here.  
  
Kagome-18  
  
Inuyasha-18 1/2  
  
Sango-17  
  
Miroku-18  
  
Kikiyo-17 1/2  
  
Kouga-19  
  
Sesshomaru-20  
  
Kanna-15  
  
Kagura-17  
  
Discliamer:I do not own any charachters(refer to disclaimer on ch. 1).   
  
Now lets finish what we started.WARNING: This ch contains a hint of citrus. Evacuate the area while you still can.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ch. 3 Feelings Between A Miko and A Hanoyu part 2  
  
He leaped on top of her. She tried to resist, but, at that very moment, he kissed her. She melted like ice in Australlia. He slides his right hand up her t-shirt, as his arousal rubs against hers. She moans at the friction between them. He takes her bra off and gently rubs her breasts. She notices what they are doing and stops everything.  
  
"What are you trying to do?!?" she said as she hook back her bra on. "Umm...I was trying to...and...we....you..ahhhg!! He said trying to cover up but yelled at the pressure. Kagome giggled at his frustration. She put a pink Hello Kitty clock by her bed.  
  
Kikiyo was near and said,"Since there are no signs of fighting, I think they settled their diffrences." She went in and saw Kagome, on the right side, unpacking a towel and a silk nightgown, and Inuyasha doing the same on the left side(only with a red haori). "Are you taking a shower already, Inu-baby?", she said. "Feh!" he says. Kikiyo noticed that he doesn't have his cap on and glared to Kagome "So, you found out that Inu is a hanyou."   
  
She laughed,"Oh, those! Yeah... I kinda knocked it off and saw them!" She remembered what had happened. "It is 12:00, time to eat!!" Kaede hollered as she came around. Everyone came to the Cafe, and picked out their lunches. Kagome was trying to find a spot to sit, until a girl told her to sit with her, a boy with black hair, and Inuyasha. "Hi! I'm Sango, the lecher is Miroku, and...."  
  
She got cut off by Kagome "I know him already!!" As she sat down a sensation overcame her. She saw a "misplaced" hand, and Kagome slapped Miroku. "You are an ass!! Do you know that" said Inuyasha as he ate his ramen. After lunch Kagome went to Kaede and said "Kaede, do you have any thing that could stop a demon you know from attacking?" "Yeah! Do you want the bra or the necklace?" Trying to not laugh at the thought of him in a bra, she had chosen the bra...(just kidding!!).She really had chosen the necklace. "Now, I just have to give him this!!" She says with a eeeevil smile.

#########################################

Do you really think he would wear a bra? If you know who he is. Well next ch will be here if you R&R. Bye!! ;) ) ;) )


	4. Teaching A New Dog Old Tricks

WOW! Reveiws had just flowed in since I entered. This one took me a little longer 1) my computer was broken 2)I want to reply to a review by making it longer and 3)the whole writer's block thing(or is it typer's block?)  
  
Disclaimer: You know the procedure! Go to Disclaimer on ch. 1 if you are into reading every disclaimer!! Oh one diffrence, the names named here are a coincident. It just popped into my mind. So no sue.  
  
Now enjoy!!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Ch. 4 Teaching A New Dog Old Tricks  
  
"Okay! Now were are going to take a hike up Kid Rock. Now I know some you are demons, but you still have to wait for us,non-demons." said Mrs. Higurashi, out loud. "Yeah!! We have to wait for you, dirty blood!!" Sesshomaru said, laughing with the other demons. "Sesshomaru!!! You bastard!! I am not a dirty blood!!! I'm just a half-demon!!!!!" Inuyasha said with annoyance towards him. "Awww! It is sooo cute when you pout like that!!!" Kikiyo wrapped herself on to Inuyasha. "For the final time, I am not you Inu-baby!!!" He yelled as he struggles the snake that wraps him off.  
  
"I never said that... my cute, cuddly, soft, strong,...." She continued this for 5 minutes until they met their destinatoin. "... handsome, amber-eyed, silver-haired Inu-ba..." She was cut off by him "If you finish that word, I'll swear that you will be dead before you can say..." He was cutt off by Kagome "Hi Inuyasha!! I've got a present for you! Do you want it now or later?" "Later." She was angry at his choice so she stormed to her mom. "Awwww! Now the baby miko wants to be with her mommy!!!" Kikiyo said to provoke her.(OHHHHH! She's going ot get it!) Kagome, all red with rage, thrusted at Kikiyo. Trying to defend herself, she fought back. They rolled down the hill and landed into a muddy shore, by Ricky Lake.  
  
Punches were flying everywhere. Mrs. Higurashi stopped them, while they were breathing heavily. "Kikiyo! Go to your sister to heal those wounds. Everyone go back to camp!!!! As for you, Missy, I want you to meet me at 5:00!!!!" She said to he daughter as she walked to the others, yelling at them as well.   
  
Kagome went in the cabin to find that Inuyasha was lying on her bed. "What are you doing on bed?" Kagome weakly said. "Well...I was waiting for you to give me that gift!" "Oh! Here! Put it on!" Inuyasha stared at the purple-ish necklace, but without hesatation he put it on. "It fits snug!" She smiled at him and then began to fall. Thanks to Inuyasha's swiftness, he caught her in time. Carrying her bridal style, he gently put her on the bed. He watches her sleep from her current rumble, and he notices her soft, supple lips. Then she starts to moan softly, and rocks her hips. Inuyasha looks at her breasts as they bounced up and down. This makes him want to do the same with her. All of a sudden, she says "SIT!!!" The necklace she gave him started glowing pink, and then he crashed into the floor. "What the hell was that?" He questioned. Then she said it 3 more times. "I think I know. She is sitting me like a puppy with these damn beads!" He tries to take them off but it won't.  
  
Kagome woke up steadily as she notices Inuyasha on the floor in a crater. "Wh...what are you doing down there?" "Hmmm...Let's see...I was watching you and a meteor hit me! What do you think!?!" "(A big yawn) That's nice. Now I need to wash up and meet with my mom. Okay." As she walks to her luggage he mumbles " Yeah right!! Wenchy ass!!!!" Then as she walked to the door she says out loud, "SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Wow1 That took a while. I hoped you liked it. Now I am hungry. I am going to cook ramen. R&R Bye!;););) 


	5. A Mother's Rage and A Teen's Story

Hmmm...more reviews. Well..... I could start this story. I'm really sorry if my story wasn't longer, but that was because on ch. 2 there were more indent spacey things. If you had read the last ch, you would have known he was in the heat. Luckily she saved herself.

Disclaimer: Refer to one in ch. 4.But there is a guest. Read to find out!!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
()()()()()())()()()()()9)()()()()()   
  
Ch. 5 A Mother's Rage and A Teen's Story  
  
"Ohhhh shitake! Now, after the body beating, I have to endure a vocal beating from Godzilla!!" Kagome said as she follows the trial that contours Tiger Woods. "What's with these names!! Kid Rock, Ricky Lake, Tiger Woods!! It is like they came and discovered this land of crap!!" She finally reached The Grand Cabin. "What's so great about this cabin. It is the same as the others." She was proved wrong. There was marble floorings, a chandelier that hung in the lobby, and in their own private kitchen was a chef that was making dinner for the 4 people. "Hell!!! This is better than home!!" She said in shock as she wanders to a door that said "Mrs. Higurashi"   
  
Kagome went in and saw a girl wolf demon sitting and typing on her desk. "Do you have an oppointment?" she said. "I..I'm here to meet with ny mom!" Then her mom's voice said "It's okay, Ayame!! Let her in!!" Ayame led her to the door. Kagome went inside and saw her mom writing on her desk.   
  
"Kagome, I have one question for you.Why?"   
  
"Why what?"   
  
Why did you fight with Kikiyo?" Kagome thought about that for a while.  
  
"Is it because of I grouped you with her?"   
  
"No."  
  
"Is it because of your feelings toward Kikiyo and Inuyasha?" Kagome thought about that, and her heart was full of emotions she had never felt. Then a tear fell from her cheek. "So...sort of."   
  
"So you have feelings for him." She nods her head as she thikns more about her feelings towards the hanyou. "Well...since you have feelings towards him, did you have 'you know what' with him?"  
  
Kagome blushes rapidly because she knows what 'you know what' is. "So you did make love with him!!" She said angrily for her daughter only had known him for about 7 hours. "No!!!! This is what happened..."  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
(Why is he kissing me? Is it because I look like Kikiyo or is it because he loves me? Well...I hope he loves me? What am I thinking!?! Ever since the incident on the bus, I thought I would hate him.) He slides his hand up her t-shirt and takes her bra off.(I want to do this but is he the one for me?) Then he rubs her breasts softly. (I wish he would do that a little more, but I must stop this before I go in too deep to get out)  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
She had ended her story, but she had noticed her mom was crying. "M...m..mom?" "Leave!!! Go Away!!! Go to your cabin!!!" Mrs. Higurashi said as she broke out in tears when Kagome closed the door.  
  
123456789123456789  
  
I hope this is long enough for you people. I took me a while to get the inspiration for this story.  
  
R&R Bye!!!!!;););)


	6. Story of the Mysterious Archer

Okay...I have a sort of confusing logic thingy. The bone-eaters well send Kagome back about 550 years. Time does move when she goes into the Feudal Era. So does that mean in the year 2550 the well will go to Kagome's time, or in the Feudal Era? If it goes to Kagome's time, when Kagomegoes into the well, does she go to the future or the past? Please answer in your review.   
  
WARNING: This contains a bit of citrus! STAY AWAY!!!! If you can't handle the truth.  
  
Disclaimer: Refer to Ch. 1.  
  
Enjoy!!!  
  
InuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyasha  
Ch. 6 Story of the Mysterious Archer  
  
As she left the cabin, she ponders about her mom. "Why did she cry? Is it because he almost made me bear his children, or is it because she cried in joy for me making the right choice? I hope she wold stop soon."   
  
"Dinner time! Go to the cafe!" Kaede shouted as she hits the gong(Yes, they have a gong). Kagome trails into Inuyasha. "Hey Kagome! How was it?" Inuyasha cheerfully exclaimed. "Feh!" Is all what she said. "It seems that someone is having a bitch fit." Laughed Kikyo, as she kissed and nuzzled Inuyasha's chest. Normally he would of liked that, but since she is doing it, it is about 20 percent pleasure and 80 percent disgust. The longer she did that the more enjoyable it is. Kagome went up to Inuyasha with a clenched fist. "Kikyo! You better get out of the way!!!" Kikyo stood aside as Kagome screamed. "SSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!" It did work but it made Inuyasha fall on Kagome. Both of them were knocked out, until that they noticed that their lips were pressed upon each other. Kagome felt his arousal is growing, but then Sango came to tell her some thing. "Oh! I hope I am not interrupting when something good is about to happen?" Kagome shoved Inuyasha and blushed a deep, dark red. "Oh...no!!! So what do you want to tell me?" "I have to tell you later, Miroku needs me!!! Bye!" Kagome was very befuddled.  
  
Kagome entered and got a fish fillet. She took a seat by Inuyasha and began eating. "Miroku...I got a surprise for you!" Sango went up to his lips and kissed him. "Wow! That's the best surprise I had ever got!" Kagome asks "Uhhh, what's up with that?" "Oh! See this what happened.(Try saying this in one breath!) AfterthehikeMirokuaskedmeoutnormallyIwould declinebuthelookedatmewithpuppyeyessoIsaidyes andafterthathegavemeagoldenlocketthatsays My1standonlycutieIwastouchedsoIkissedhim." "Didanythingelsehappenifsotellall?" Kagome burst out suddenly. "WellafterIkissedhimhesaidthathewantedtotellme somethingbutIhavetomeethiminthewoodsSoIdid andIsawhimFirsthegrabbedmeItriedtoprotestbut hekissedmeandthenhetookmyclothesoffandIdid thesamesothenwediditwithprotectionofcourse!" And after that amazing stunt they yelled and jumped.(The following words cannot be translated)"!$GREYLKUHRT&Y%Y#QTAETIH&YHB#TGN7 4y654bHBGN%$B$!!!!"   
  
"Uhhhh...Inuyasha Did you get anything they said?" "Feh! I didn't even get what the subtitles said!!" Uhhhh...yeah! They need to do something about that!" Kagome motioned to Inuyasha's ears and whispered something. "Are you sure?" Kagome nodded. "Well...your gonna have to wait because after dinner, we have to take a shower, and do some relaxing time by ourselves." "Yeah, but I could help you relax in one way or another." Kagome nipped his ears as she says those exact words to him." As Kagome left, Miroku and Sango notices that Inuyasha is blushing into a cherry red. "Inuyasha? What did she tell you?" Miroku asks with a mischevious grin. "Why should I tell you, lecherous monk?" Inuyasha looks out the window, trying to avoid him. "Tell me then! You can't trust him?" Sango pushed the monk out of the way. "NOOOOO!!!" Inuyasha headed out of the door. "It seems that someone ate bad dog treats." Sango stared at the door and then to the monk. "What happened to you, Miroku?" "I just slipped on a salami slice!" He replied sarcasticlly. "Oh! Okay!"  
  
(At the co'ed showers)  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the showers with their clothes(Kag: nightgown Inu: red haori). "Your taking a shower too?!?" "Duh! Do you think after an hour of hiking and fighting in the mud I wouldn't take a shower?" Kagome was irritated as she looks at the subtitles. "Damn these things!" They stripped their clothes, wrapped towels around themselves, and went in the showers. Inuyasha noitced a faint aroma of lavender and chamomile. He sneaked out and opened Kagome's curtains a little to smell the full blast of the scent.

Kagome felt a draft and felt a slight tingle on her back. She turned around and saw the cute hanyou licking her. "Can you do that again? It is kind of relaxing." Inuyasha snapped from his trance and was shocked to find Kagome naked and wet and himself on his knees like a dog. "No!" "So you don't want to do it!" "Yes!" "No?" "No!" "Yes?" "Ahhhhg!" Inuyasha was frustrated from the mix-up. He mumbled something on his way to the shower he had used. First Kagome's shower was turned off then Inuyasha. As Kagome was about to go change to her nightgown, she notices that her towel is on the sink all the way by the entrance. Inuyasha had the same problem.   
  
"Inuyasha, who is going to go first?" Kagome's head is poking out of the curtains. "You could go first." Inuyasha wanted to see her naked again. "NO!!! I, Kagome Higurashi, am a miko. I am not a playboy model!!!!" "By the way you look you should be." Inuyasha mumbled to himself. "Fine! Both of us could go at the same time."

They sped out the showers and Inuyasha was intruiged by how Kagome's hair flows like it's in the wind. Assoon kagome grabbed her towel she slipped on soap and fell on the hanyou. Inuyasha felt her breasts pressed on his chest. He laid there from the sudden shock. Kagome opened her eyes to reveal tears. "What's the matter, Midnight Princess?" Inuyasha tenderly touched her back to ease her crying. "The scar on my back...it hurts. I got it in a battle." "With who?" Inuyasha asks as his ears twitch from he intresting story.  
  
(2 years ago)  
  
Kagome was practicing her skills with a bow and arrow in the forest. "Hah bullseye! I am soooooo good at this. It is going to be hard to beat me!" Then a shadow came from the forest. She was aware that it is there. Then, all of a sudden, an arrow was shot at Kagome's feet. Luckily, she dodged out of the line of fire.

"What the hell is your problem?" She shouted at the person. She felt an aura that is dark and evil. "Die Kagome!" Another arrow shot and she dodged, but this time when it hit the ground, it burst with a black power. "What the f?!?" She gave the enemy a taste of their own medicine. Then there was silence. Kagome thought he died, so she turned home. But she heard a whistle-like wind sound and felt a sharp pain on her back. It was an arrow. She fell over and laid there for the pain is overwhelming. Then a red blur came from nowhere. She looked at the person but a stream of silver-white hair covered her face. Then she passed out. "Kagome! Kagome! Wake up! Please!" She heard crying as she woke up. "M..m..mom?" Her mom looked up and hugged her. "How did I get here?" "A boy carried you here and told me what had happened." Kagome wondered about the boy.  
  
(end of fb)  
  
"And ever since, my scar reminds me about that archer and the silver hair boy." She finished her story. "Kagome. That boy was me..."  
  
Yes. The bathrooms are co'ed. I know that it took a long time for me to update but the inspiration for this took a while.R&R   
  
Bye!!!;););)


	7. The Black Haired Demoness part 1

I have another logic thingy. Inuyasha is a dog, but he does not have a tail. Sesshomaru's only relation to a dog is in full demon form. Otherwise, he doesn't have ears like one. Is his grandfather married to an elf or something? Please answer!!!  
  
WARNING: If half of a lemon is too sour for you, then get away!!!(Not an actual sour lemon. Just the story kind.)  
  
Disclaimer: Same old thing!  
  
InuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyasha  
  
Ch. 7 The Black Haired Demoness part 1  
  
"You...you are!?!" Kagome gasps with tears in her eyes. "Yes...I wanted to tell you earlier but..." "Inuyasha!!!" Kagome cried out as she embrace the hanyou by his waists. "Ka-Kagome!" He wrapped his arms around her as they sat on the bathroom floor with only their towels on. "Inuyasha?" The miko questioned. "Yes. My dear, Kagome?" "May I call you by Inu-baby?" Inuyasha sat there thinking and gave a nod. "Ohhhh Inuyashaaaaa! I owe you alot for saving me back then." She used her seductive voice. She rubs his arousal, that was covered by a towel, and licks his abs like a kitty. He moans at the bliss he is recieving. He stops her before she gets into his lower region.   
  
"Can't we do this inthe cabin?" "But what about Kik..." "I ,ahem, 'paid' Kaede to distract her until ummm 9:00." Kagome glared at the hanyou with a evilish look. "So, you would do anything to get 'the gift'." They slipped on their nightwear and strolled out with Kagome's head resting on his shoulders. The hanyou and the miko waltzed into the wooden cabin. "Inu-baby. Let me come to your arms." She was held tight by his arms and was nuzzled by him. Inuyasha kissed her neck as he caress her curves. "Kagome. This may hurt a bit." He bit her neck softly and licked off the sweat that was rolling down her cheek.   
  
(Kagome's POV)  
  
Hmmmmm. That feels good but I want more that that. "Inuyasha! Stop!" "What's wrong, Kagome?" To answer his question I took off the top of his red haori. Then I went up to his neck and bit him like he did to me. What am I doing? When did I get fangs? "Kagome. I need to tell you something. You know that bite that I gave you." "Yeah." "Well...it has a side effect. It makes you into a demon for a week." "Wh-why did you do that?!?" I leaped on him with anger and passion. "Well...I figured that you would like 'it' better if you were a half-demon like me." "Lets see how wuold you like it when you howl my name" I dug my claws into his toned chest. Wait! When did I get claws?!? "It seems that it is having a faster effect on you than others." The kawaii hanyou ripped my gown apart!!! "Wh-why did you do that?" "I thought you might like it rough!" I blushed and moaned as he suddenly placed his clawed hands on my breasts. "Inuyasha!" I blurted out when he tenderly massage them. "I could smell you." He pointed between my legs. "Well...I could smell and feel you!" Smell?!? When did my scenses become sharp? I am sort of scared from all of the sudden changes. Now what, I am going to get ears!!! "Ahhhh!" I felt a sharp burn coming from my head.(You should of known what had happened.) After a few seconds, it had stopped.   
  
"Hi!! Cat Woman!!(Don't own that!)" I was puzzled about what he said. Then he went over to me and touched something on top of my head. I felt relaxed as he rubs my ears. EARS!!!!!!! I quickly raised my hands to reveal that my ears were gone and was replaced by kawaii cat ears. Then a powerful energy was released fron inside of me.   
  
(End of POV)  
  
Inuyasha heard Kagome breathing heavily. "I-I-I-Inuyasha!" "What do you want?" He said sweetly. "It's not what I want, it's what I need! Come to me!" Inuyasha moved in closer and started licking her right breast. He enjoyed the sounds that came from her, so he nibbled a bit, too. "Yes Inuyasha! Keep going!" The demonized miko screamed. In the forest, Mrs, Higurashi and Inu's mom heard noises from afar. They walked briskly to about 10 ft of where the peculiar noises came from. "That is my cabin!" Mrs. Higurashi pointed at the wooden place. They heard louder sounds as they approach. "I don't think it is a good idea to invade on someone's privacy!" Inu's mom kindly said with knowledge of what are they're doing. "I know, but it is my duty to be a councelor and a worrying mother. I should uphold all of the laws." She said triumphantly. The other mother hoped they would stop 'it' before they came in. The mother had opened the door and was shocked at the sight. Inuyasha's mouth was on Kagome's nipple. There was slobber on it and everything.   
  
(Mrs. Higurashi's POV)  
  
Ka-Ka-Kagome. How could break my heart like this. How could betray my trust! "Ka....gome?" I said as tears of pure rolled down my cheeks. On which making my heart dark. "Mom! I could explain!" Kagome looked at herself. "Or...mabey not!" "Inu's mom! Please take your son! I need to talk to her once again!!!!!!!!!!" "Inuyasha. Please come with me"   
  
(End of POV)  
  
"Mom....I-I am sorry to do that behind you. It...is just that..." "That what!!!" "That I think I should make my own decisions." "I understand, but you should of told me that you were going to that, MMMMMMMIIIIIISSSSSSSSSYYYYYYYYYY!!!!" "Why?!?" "You needed protection so you don't have an 18 yr. old when you are like...37!" "Don't worry! I didn't let him release into me!" "Well...I am dissappointed in you." She left and slammed the door. Then a shadow leaped in and...  
  
KagomeKagomeKagomeKagomeKagomeKagome  
  
Well...that moment even shocked myself. I left that cliffy to give this ff attention. Also it is a two or three-parter. If you want to read the rest then R) 


	8. The Black Haired Demoness part 2 The Boy...

My first attempt of making this chapter flew away. A week after that, I decided to change it. Originally, Kouga was supposed to take Kagome. Now it is someone else. Now read on!

Disclaimer: Same Old Thing! Warning: This has a bit of yaoi taste (BoyXBoy)

Enjoy!!!

HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH

Ch. 8 The Black Haired Demoness part 2/ The Boy Full of Despair and Darkness

He swept her off her feet. The figure put a cloth on to her mouth. She tried to resist, but he was too strong for her. It had a chemical on in and it made her pass out.

"Why did you bring another woman?!?" A feminine voice was heard while Kagome was half-awake. "Bankotsu!!! I have told you to not to bring any more ladies!!! Especially a demoness! And a naked demoness, to be exact!" The voice yelled at this Bankotsu. "Jakotsu! I was trying to save her from a hanyou!" There's another voice in the room. She woke up slowly and saw a lady in a lavender kimono and her black hair into a small bun, held together by a pin. "Uhh... miss. Where am I?" Kagome said as she lay with a blanket on her.

She just turned her back. The other one walked to Kagome and answered for her. "I'm sorry for his actions. He just hates females." "He? Don't you mean she?" "No! She is a he." "Then that means he is a..." She got interrupted. "Homosexual?" "Y-Yeah! Why?" He just shrugged. "What is today?" "Wednesday!" Kagome was shocked because when she was caught, it was Monday! "I hope Inuyasha comes for me." The still naked miko quietly whispered.

"Did you say Inuyasha!!!???!!!" Jakotsu screamed out, making Kagome fall back. "Do you mean that THE INUYASHA is here in Camp Shikon No Tama!!!!!!?????!!!!!" "Yeah! Him and I are going steady... if you call it that!" "That wench and him! That is why I despise females, they always take my dream boy. But not this time. This time I will not let it happen." He thought to himself as he clenched his fists. "What is the deal with him?" She asked Bankotsu in curiosity.

"He wanted to date and marry Inuyasha for a long time. See Inuyasha, in America, was a famous singer. He was a guitarist too. His band was called Ai Shiteru Bishoujo. His players were Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru. He uses a legendary sword, and star in the movie, The Fortress Behind The Computer Screen**.(A/N I don't own the movie, The Castle Beyond The Looking Glass. Well... I have it anyway!)** But he retired after 50 yrs. He wanted to settle down and have a family, friends, and came here since no one here know who he is."

"So I'm dating a former star. And he is like 68 yrs. old. I did say I was in to older men but this is ridiculous!" There was a loud knocking on the door. Kagome pranced to the door, with the blanket covering her, and was surprised to who it is. "INUYASHA!!! You are here. But how did you find me?" "Heh! I can smell your scent for miles, my ray of hope!"

He chuckled and embraced her as she accidentally dropped her blanket. She blushed to a wine red. "I see that you longed for me. Maybe I can ease that pain." He tenderly growled but was stopped by Kagome. "Inuyasha! I need to show you someone!" She walked to Jakotsu and whispered something. He turned slowly and saw the hanyou waving to him, with a smile. Jakotsu ran to Inuyasha and tackled him.

"Inu Inu Inu Inu!! I wanted to meet you for a long time!" He said as he bounced on Inuyasha's abdomen. "Ka-go-me!!! Who-is-she?" Inuyasha tried to speak but he had to take a breath for every word. "HE is Jakotsu!" She closed to his ears. "He is a homosexual. So if you want to go up and down, you are going to have to hang out with him." She explained and then went to a bag Inuyasha was holding and found under wearing and a white sun dress. She dressed herself and watched them. "Jakotsu? I need to tell you something!" "What Inuyasha?" He pressed his lips onto his and took a breath. "I... Inuyasha... that was breath-taking!" Jakotsu rolled to the right side of Inuyasha and started to hug him. "Inuyasha! I love you!" He kissed the Inu-baby and slid his tongue into Inuyasha. The hanyou did the same. After a few seconds, Inuyasha stopped and moved each other so he is on top. Then he licked and nibbled on Jakotsu's neck. Making him moan and Inuyasha purr(Jakotsu was rubbing his ears.). Kagome jumped in. "Okay Inuyasha!! I said to be friendly. But this is too much likey!!" She tugged Inuyasha away from Jakotsu. "Aww! It was getting good, too!" Jakotsu pouted and stormed away to the God Tree to have a time to himself. "Kagome! I am going to talk to him , okay?" She nodded her head.

(Inu's POV)

I don't know what it is about him. He make me have this strange feeling. Not like what I feel towards Kagome. It feels like he has a hidden tragedy that only I can feel. I have to talk to him. "Jakotsu?" He was sitting underneath the tree. "What, Inuyasha?" That is strange, he was so ... perky a minute ago. "I...just wanted to talk to you."

(End POV)

He laid his arms on Jakotsu's shoulder and pulled him closer. Then he laid his head on Jakotsu's head. "Inuyasha! Do you love me as I love you?" "Umm..............yes." It was hard for Inuyasha to answer that question. "Inuyasha! You are the only person who actually returned my love!" Jakotsu grasped Inuyasha's hips and cried as his face was buried in Inuyasha's haori. "Jakotsu! I didn't know that this means so much!" Inuyasha rubbed Jakotsu's back to comfort him. "It's just that... my mother was killed by a demoness, named Yura! Now that is why I despise females! I want to avenge my mother's death!" Jakotsu tears dropped to the green grass and his fist was leaning on the tree. Inuyasha realized the same fate with his father. "Inuyasha! I need something!" "Wha..." He was cut off by the embracing of the lips of one another. Inuyasha bit Jakotsu's bottom lip. He enjoyed the moans of pleasure that escaped from his mouth. Then Inuyasha slipped a clawed hand up his kimono and tickled his side. A giggle was heard but that wasn't enough to burn his candle, so he opened it a bit and nibbled and licked his chest.

But he heard a faint sound of Kagome so he put every thing back to normal. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! They are holding The 50th annual Shikon Tournament. And everyone is going to enter!"

BYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYE

That is not a cliffy!!!

For the people who does not know who Jakotsu and Bankotsu is look in The Inuyasha Companion on And pick the top link.

The first attempt was Kouga taking Kagome, but I realized that I forgot 2 people!

Bye!!! ;););)


	9. Shirotaetenji Powers Released and The Ba...

Konichiwa!!! The reviews are good! Now FYI there will be some items that you will not understand. But bear w/ me, it will come to you later on! I will call Inu's mom by Izayoi( since I found her name in a Inuyasha Dictionary).

Disclaimer: Etc. I own made up items/people. Warning: Bloody Violence and a hint of lemon. Fluffy lover stay away if you hate it when Sess gets dissed! OH! YAOI! There is a gross scene! EWW!

Enjoy!!!

smilesmilesmilemsilsmilesmilesmile

Ch 9 Shirotaetenji Powers Released and The Battle to The Death

"The Tournament! Ohhhh! I'm going to use my Tetsusaiga and blow every one away!" He stood up with a fist in the air. "Oh! Inuyasha! Why didn't you tell me that you were a rock star? Were you trying to keep me to tell everybody?" She leered funnily at him. "Ai!!!! I-I-I was going to tell you ..."

"**No you weren't!!!!! You were going to keep that to yourself!! I shouldn't let you go up and down on me if you can't even trust me!!! If you want me to bear your child then you would have to trust me! And right now it seems you don't!!!"** She stormed off and left a frightened hanyou sitting there with wide eyes. "It seems you pissed her off." Jakotsu looked at the hanyou. Kagome ran back to Inuyasha. "I forgot to do some thing!" She smiled at Inuyasha. "What?" She went closer and closer to the point to where their faces are one inch apart. "I want to you to...**SIT!**" The necklace glowed to a pink color. Then it pulled Inuyasha into the ground, making a huge hole. She stormed off once again to the lake.(If she can find the lake she can find her cabin.)

"You really pissed her off!" Jakotsu pulled him out of the hole and hugged him. "Let me ease the pain." He went over to the cut on his left shoulder and licked the blood off. "Mmmm! Your blood is sweet and thick like honey mustard." He sucked more and licked harder. This was making Inuyasha think about Kagome. So he stood up and walked off. "Inuyasha! We aren't done!" Jakotsu was waving about. "Oh well! We will cross again!" He sneered. "Jakotsu!!! Come and eat Sukiyaki!" "OHHH! MY FAV!" He skipped along to the cabin.

At Ricky Lake, Kagome took her clothes off to swim in it(Yes she's skinny dipping). Inuyasha followed her to the lake and saw her white sun dress on the tree branch. Then he looked over to the lake and saw Kagome in the water...naked! He felt himself hardening from the beautiful shine from the water on her. He can't help but to take his clothes off and jump in. Kagome was frightened from the sudden splash. She turned but there was nothing there. Then she felt a embracing in her back. "Kagome! I'm sorry!" Inuyasha nibbled on Kagome's cat ears and Kagome turned around to hug Inuyasha.

(Kag POV)

OH! DAMN, He has a tight butt. I never noticed but he has a firm body. Well I could forgive him. "I-I forgive you, Inu-baby. But on one condition. Tell me why did you quit show business." Kagome walked out of the lake and put a towel on the pebbled ground and laid on it looking at the sky. Inuyasha did the same. "See it is like this..."

(50 yrs ago)

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Sango were in the Tokyo Hotel and Miroku was being a lecher like always. "Ouch!!!" Miroku had a red mark on his face. "Stop being such a perv! I'm the lead singer so stop bothering me!" Inuyasha was writing lyrics for his next song, Gravity of Despair. "Inuyasha! I think I should be the leader! I'm your older brother, and father already gave you the most powerful sword! You shouldn't have your cake and eat it!" Sesshomaru slammed his right hand on the table, making it melt to a green puddle. "Stop being such a baby! Oh Miroku! Sango! Here's some red, grape wine." He tossed the bottle to the young lady.]

They drank till they passed out. Only Sesshomaru and Inuyasha was left. "You know that... hey listen fluffy! I... respect you. Damn! I'm so friggin' drunk. Come here and kiss me!" Inuyasha hugged Sess and barfed in his mouth. "That was so fun! I want you to take my shirt off! Come on! I know you want to!" Sess didn't even know what he was doing. So he dragged himself to the kawaii hanyou and start ripping it in half.

"Sess! Why is it soooo hot in here? I guess we shouldn't have drank 5 bottles." "Non sense! I-I think you didn't drink **ENOUGH!**" He took a bottle and shove its contents into the mouth of the younger brother. "Down the hatch you go!" Sess stopped when Inuyasha coughed and leaned over. "I love you! Do you know that?" "I love you too! In fact lets make out!" (O.O)

Inuyasha woke up with a huge hang over. He felt a chill and opened his eyes. In shock he was in the arms of the older brother......NAKED!!!!!** (O.O, O.O, O.O)** "Ahhhhh!!!!" Sango came from the bathroom and was combing her hair. "Finally you love birds woke up!" Sess woke and was also shocked. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!?!?!?!?!?!?" "I guess you were sooo drunk you had sex with each other!" Miroku said trying to keep a strait face. Inuyasha was angered and put his clothes on and left!!!

(End FLSH BK)

"So you had sex with a man. That sooo...exotic!" She stood up and dressed up. Then she put a white feather in her hair as he watches. "What is that feather?" Inuyasha scratched his head with his foot. "Oh! This! It was my last present from my father. He left when I was four. He said it came from the sacred bird, Reicho. He told me the story of the Shirotaetenji, the white sacred sword. It wields the power of the bird that was the apprentice of the priestess who made the jewel.

Just then a person came from the bushes. He had shackles that has chains hanging out of them. "Who are you?" Inuyasha yelled out. "I'm Shintojatessa. I am the brother of Yura of the Hair. I came to destroy this man named Jakotsu!" "Oh! Out of every body he's the only person who knows Jakotsu if a guy at first sight!" Kagome blurted out.

"But first I will kill you Inuyasha." Inuyasha took out his Tetsusaiga and it transformed. There was a sharp jolt of pain on his sides. "Inuyasha! He uses chains as a weapon!" Shinto has shackles that have chains that extend and snake around. "Ha! Inuyasha! You can't defeat me!"

A chain whip went to his arm and blood spewed every where. He screamed in pain. "I will pick your bones off one by one!" And he did! He took his left arm and blood gushed out and splattered all over Kagome. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha was woozyand passed out. "Inuyasha!!!" Kagome cried as she ran to Inuyasha. "YOU BASTARD!!!"

A bright light appeared from Kagome and her feather turned to a sword about half of the size of Tetsusaiga. "Is this the Shirotaetenji?" She swung it and she used a move she had heard the priestess used. "Tattoi-Kesagake!" A white light flashed out of the sword and Shintojatessa disappeared into the light of it all.

She ran to the injured hanyou and cried. "Inuyasha! You changed me so much! I was a bad ass teen until you came! When I found you, you made me touch my soft side! Inuyasha!! Don't die!!" She cried on the now dead Inuyasha!

Sadsadsadsadsadsadsadsadsadsadsadsad

How sad, Inuyasha died! Don't worry

Shinto=deadly silent, ja=snake, tessa=chain

Shirotae=white, tenji came from kenji=sacred sword

Reicho=sacred bird

Tattoi=sacred, Kesagake= slash

Now that is aside. If you want to see what else happens then review!

Bye!!! ;););)


End file.
